The Story of Six Friends
by lalalaharryxhermione
Summary: Join Bella and the gang, through their spring break and last few weeks of school adventures. theres drama,some humor,and romance. Used to be called Untiltled Please help.
1. There That's More Like It

* * *

Unexpected Spring Break Vacation

**Unexpected Spring Break Vacation**

**Hello all Twilight fan fiction readers. I want to welcome you to a new story called Untitled (if you could help me come up with names that's would be wonderful.) I hope you really enjoy this story. I'm going to start off with no drama but don't get to comfy, because there is some coming up. Before you start to read I would like you to know **

**A: This is all human.**

**B: Charlie and Renee are still married.**

**C: Their parents have been friends since they were pre k. **

**D: Rose and jasper are siblings (twins), Alice and Edward are siblings (twins), and Bella and Emmett are siblings (Emmett older by a year).**

**E) Rose and Jaspers parent are dead, which I will explain how in later chapters, and how they are adopted by both families, because they were good friends. **

**F) Lastly I would like to say that both of the families are well of money wise.**

**G) I do not own any twilight characters.**

* * *

**E Pov**

"NOOOO!" I heard Bella scream from inside her house. I picked up the pace and ran to go get her. When I ran into the house, I was surprised to find Jacob Black in there trying to talk to Bella. "What are you doing here Black?"

"Nothing that concerns you Cullen. This is between me and Bella." He sneered

"Jake get out! I don't want you here. Edward can you get him out of here, so I can go get my bag and we can go."

"Yes, it would be my pleasure. Come see Black, let's take this outside."

"No, Cullen I think I ca show myself out."

After I shut and locked the door, I ran up stairs to Bella's room to see if she's ready. I knocked and when I heard her say come in I opened the door.

Bella, love what's wrong?" I asked

"Can we talk about it in the car." She said then continued "So what do think about joining our friends in California for the week."

"Yeah, it's fine with me, but I'm confused." I said

"I can tell your doing the cute eyebrow furrow thing you do when you're confused." She stated

I gave her my best smirk, and started walking towards her. I gently started tickling her, and she started laughing. I love her laugh, I loved her; my girlfriend of 2 ½ lovely years. I then kissed her, grabbed her hand and started to pull her down the stairs next door to my house.

"So any reason why you changed your mind about California?" I asked.

"I want to be as far away from that creep as I can." She stated.

"Well then let me get my stuff and we can head off. You should call Renee and Charlie, and tell them where you're going. Do mind if you write a note from us to my mom and dad telling them the plans also." I asked

"Nope I don't mind at all." She said "with all the commotion this morning I forgot to give you something."

She walked over and planted me a kiss right on the lips. She moved her hands behind my neck, as a slid mine around her waist pulling her closer. I slid my tongue out and ran it against her lips, begging for entrance. She happily granted it. Our tongues battled for dominance, then broke apart. Both of us panting for breath.

"There much better." She said, and then ran off to make the calls and write the note.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Please read and respond!**


	2. Car Rides, Explanations, and Movies

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's alittle bit longer than the last. I don't own any of the people in this story, the all around amazing writer Stephnie Meyer does. **

* * *

**E Pov**

We pulled up to the hotel around 11:00. We spent most of our ride, talking, and blaring the radio while singing the songs we know. She has been quiet for the past hour. "You okay, love?"

"Yes, I'm fine thank you, just slightly annoyed. I can't believe he would pull something that low." Was her response

"Well I can. I'm trying to figure to how to get him back."

"You can talk it out with everyone else later, right now is the first night of spring break. And we are going to spend it with our friends." She said then continued looking out the window.

We had about a 30 minute drive before we got to the hotel. Most of it was silent, with a few jokes or random sentence. I couldn't help, but steal a few glances at the beautiful girl sitting next to me.

"We're almost there Bella, are you excited?" I asked

"Hell yeah, Edward. What about you." She almost screamed.

"Me, too. But then again, I'm happy as long as your happy." I said "look we're here!"

"Yay!" she scream "I'm calling Alice."

"Okay, love, I'll pick park the car, and get the bags."

When I got our bags, and grabbed Bella's hand, we started walking towards the main lobby, when we heard a loud...

"BELLA, EDWARD! Over here" Alice shouted

"Geesh Alice do you have to wake up the whole hotel" Bella said jokingly

"Well what did ya'll expect; for a bell hop to show you our room. No way I'm doing it." She replied. She went on telling Bella about all the shopping and fun things they are going to do this week. Bella's face was priceless. She was annoyed, but trying to look interested at the same time.

When we reached the room, everyone was up, and waiting around the TV. I gave Jasper and Emmett a high five before asking which room was mine and Bella's.

"It's third door on the right, so expecting anything from my sis this week?" he asked

"Only whatever she wants." I replied not wanting to go into detail about our sex lives with her brother. We've been wanting to for two years; it's just that every time we get close some walks in.

"Well about time." Was all he said before walking out

When I walked back into the living room, I found Bella in a chair, Emmett and Rose sitting on the couch, and Alice and Jasper on the love seat. I walked up to the chair picked Bella up, and sat in the chair, while placing her on my lap.

"So are you going to tell us what the sudden change of plans were about?" jasper asked calmly

"Jacob Black." I mutter

"What did the jerk do this time." Rose said with what sounded like a hiss in tone

"He made move, and then insulted me, when I backed away." Bella whispered

"What was that Bella I don't think I heard you right?" Emmett said slightly annoyed

"I said he made a move and, then insulted me when I backed away." She said louder

"That little…" Emmett said while a string of profanities came out of his mouth

"What did he say Bella." Jasper said trying to stay calm. When Jasper lost his cool, that's when you know he's bad.

"Something along the line of 'you're a no good, dirty, bitch, who doesn't know what she's missing.'" Bella said ashamed. I just held he then turned her around, so she can cry into my shoulder. I whispered encouraging words in to her ear, and eventually she calmed down.

"I'm sorry Bella." Rose said

"It's okay Rose it's not your fault."

"So Bella are you up for a movie, to take your mind off of things?" Alice asked trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Yeah, I'm up for it, Al. How could I not spend the night with you guys?" she said getting back to the old Bella.

We watched the movie in peace, with Bella sitting on lap. I held her onto her never letting her go for a minute. She fell asleep the last ten minuets of the movie, so I decided to keep her here till the movie ended.

When the movie really did end, we put the girls to sleep, and the guys went to clean up.

"Edward, what are we going to do?" Jasper asked.

"I really have no idea. I asked her in the car, and she told me not to worry about It., and that the words didn't matter." I said "I want to do something; I just don't want to get her mad."

"That's Bella for ya." Emmett said

"Yep, always being kind to the people who don't need it." Jasper said

"I know, but all I can do is let it be for now, and promise to protect her." Was all I said

"I know, but I wish I can make it easier on her." Emmett said

"Where were Charlie and Renee when this happened?" Jasper asked

"They went to Seattle for the week end with Carlisle and Esme." Was my response

"Well boys it looks like we're done here. Good night!" Emmett said

"Night" me and Jazz said, before heading off to our ladies.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it. well i'mm still looking for a name.**


	3. Mornings on vacation

** I know I've been gone for awhile, but schoo, started back up again, and that means more pre ap english classes. I really hope you are likeing the stort, but with the amount of reveiws i have it doesn't look like it. **

** I really need reveiws. i need to know if you like it, so r&r please!!!**

* * *

The next morning I woke up, and looked around the room, trying to figure out where I was. The events of last night kept rolling into my mind. Like I wanted a reminder what the mongrel did to my love. I noticed Bella was not in her spot. I picked up my head and looked around the room. The clock on the bedside table read 10:30. That explains everything. Bells probably got up hours ago.

My head fell back onto the pillow, and I rubbed my eyes. Lifting the covers away from me, I rolled out of bed, and headed straight for the bathroom to start my day. After usual morning routine I walked into the kitchen, and was surprised to see Alice cooking, and Jasper reading the paper. "Good morning Alice, Jasper. Have you seen Bella this morning?"

"Yeah, she was out on the balcony a few seconds ago." Jasper answered behind the curtain of newspaper.

"Thanks." I mumbled before walking out the back door

There she stood, looking beautiful as ever. The wind blew through her hair, and the sun illuminating her skin. I walked up behind her and put my arms around her waist. "Good morning love."

"Good morning, Edward." She replied "How did you sleep?"

"Okay I guess." I replied "the question is how you slept? You were tossing and turning all night."

"I got some, but not without nightmares.'

"You know you have to tell Charlie, right." I said

"Why, it's not like he did anything to harmless." She whispered

"No, but none of us know his plans for the future. You need to tell him. He can fix this, and you can be mutt free."

"But his dad is Charlie's friend. This can ruin their friendship. Ho can I do that to my dad?" she turned around and whispered into my chest

"It's a risk you're going to have to take. Bells your dad loves you and wants the best for you. You come first not some friend of your dads." I answered while hugging her tightly.

"Thanks Edward." was her only reply.

"Anytime" I said. We stood there for who knows how long. Alice came out and told us breakfast was ready and to start getting ready for the beach. I took Bella's hand in mine and led her inside into our room to get ready.

When we were ready we got our breakfast, and sat down with our friends.

"So, are you going to dad?" Emmett asked Bella concerned

"Yep. I'll do it as soon as I get home. I don't want to ruin this vacation.

The rest of breakfast went by smoothly, and we were engulfed with mindless chatter form Alice, and Emmett

"Let's go." Alice demanded

"Demanding little Pixie." I mumbled under my breath

"Edward, that's not nice." Alice screamed

I don't know how she heard me, but she did. She was currently giving me the death glare that I loved oh so much. I could do absolutely nothing but wink and give her a smirk the said 'you know you love me'

"I know" she screamed and ran out the door.

Bella and I were the last to leave, so we locked up, and closed the door. This day would be interesting, and I for one couldn't be happier that it is finally starting. I put my arm over Bella's shoulder and walked down the hallway, to the elevators, and down the boardwalk to our umbrella, that Rosalie and Emmett set up.

* * *

**Well chapter 3 is up. hoped you liked it. reveiw. go ahead and click the button. you know you want too!!!**

-katie


End file.
